Crawler
Crawlers are small beetle-like parasites that serve as the Chimera's method of reproduction by spreading the Chimeran virus. Overview Crawlers are insectoid creatures that serve as vectors which transmit the Chimeran Virus. The strain is capable of limited flight, but they are often deployed by spire missiles, though they are also kept in conversion centers and sent into holding pens where uninfected prisoners are kept. Upon locating their target, the Crawlers begin to penetrate the victim's body, usually through the airway passages of the mouth or the nose.Infection Once this has been accomplished, they begin to inject the Chimeran virus throughout the body; after this process is completed, the Crawlers decompose into the host's body and complete the infection stage.Crawlers (Intel Document) After the Crawlers has merged into the host, who then abruptly falls into a coma, the virus begins the process of an inexorable conversion of the host into a Chimeran creature. The Crawlers commonly attack in huge swarms to overwhelm the enemy. Added with their small size, this is a perfect infection strategy. Should a Crawler fail to infect a host, it begins gorging on nearby dead bodies--human or Chimeran. After this, the Crawlers go through a metamorphic stage and encase themselves in cocoons. After an unknown period of time, the Crawlers mutate into Leapers and hatch from their pods. It is believed that the Crawlers originated from the Tunguska event. Crawlers were also used to convert humans into Grims at one point, but later replaced by Spinners for this role. ''Resistance: Fall of Man Crawlers only appear in several cutscenes. Crawlers are responsible for decimating the 1st Ranger Regiment during Operation Deliverance, and infecting Nathan Hale. Resistance 2 By the time of the Chimeran invasion of the United States, Crawlers became phased out and were replaced by Spinners. Apparently, Crawlers are likewise evolving into deadlier strains such as The Swarm. Resistance: Burning Skies Crawlers make a minor appearance at the end of the level "Staten Island", in which a volley of Spire Missiles bombarded Staten Island, releasing their payloads. Tom Riley and Ellie Martinez were forced to flee from the swarm. Gallery Image:Crawler.jpg|Crawler concept art. Image:Crawlers.jpg|Crawler anatomy. Image:75-Enemy - Crawler.png|Crawler Intel. Image:Crawlers Trivia ''Resistance: Fall of Man *Crawlers creates a sound similar to the Australian Cicada and also look similar as well. *They are one of the few non-combative Chimeran strains. The others are the Carrier and the Cocoon. ''Resistance 2'' *The Swarm in Bryce Canyon is an advanced evolved form/strain of the Crawler. *Although it's hinted that Crawlers are no longer being used, one of the Intel Documents in Resistance 2's Co-op Campaign clearly states that when the Chimera broke through the Liberty Defense Perimeter, the Chimeran Battleships used Crawler Spires as well as Spinner Spires to infect the American population.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19 It also goes on to state that the comatose bodies were transported to conversion centers by Carriers. It's possible that the Chimera managed to somehow keep the old conversion process. Another possibility is that since Resistance 2 came out before Resistance: Retribution, the idea of how Spinners came to be wasn't thought of until Retribution. *They are very much like a Ceph Tick in that they infect humans with an alien virus, it should also be noted that the ceph also originated from the Tunguska event. Sources Category:Chimera Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Enemies Category:Resistance: Burning Skies Enemies